1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a template for positioning a pocket former. More particularly, the invention relates to a template for positioning a pocket former wherein the template positions the pocket former at a fixed depth with respect to the top of concrete formwork.
2. Related Art
For logistical and technical reasons, concrete floor slabs are made up of a series of individual blocks. FIG. 1 shows a concrete floor 100 made up of a series of individual blocks or slabs 110a through 101f (collectively 101). The same is true for sidewalks, driveways, roads, and the like. The interface where one slab meets another is termed a joint. FIG. 1 further shows joints 102a through 102g (collectively 102). When the concrete is poured, it is typically poured one slab at a time. To form the concrete before it hardens, wooden boards are often used, typically called formwork or edge forms. FIG. 2 shows an edge form 204.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,760 (“the '760 patent”) issued to Boxall et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, sets forth reasons why dowels are typically used to transfer loads between slabs 101. One type of dowel used to transfer loads between slabs 101 is a plate dowel. As disclosed in the '760 patent, a plate dowel is a plate that is relatively wide compared to its thickness or height and has a length to width ratio close to 1:1. A plate dowel often transfers the load to an adjacent slab by being mated with a pocket former. FIG. 3 hereof illustrates one example of how a plate dowel 300 is mated with a pocket former 301. Several ways exist to connect the pocket former 301 to the side of an edge form, including nails 302a, 302b. 
To place a pocket former 301 at the appropriate depth in a slab 101 is currently an imprecise and time consuming task. The present invention simplifies the placement of a pocket former by ensuring the pocket former is placed at the appropriate depth with respect to edge form 204. The present invention further simplifies the placement of a pocket former by increasing the efficiency of placing a pocket former.